salah galau
by kanginbrother
Summary: drabel Sakura & Ino, FRIENDSHIP, LETS READ !


**^^SALAH GALAU^^**

**Cast : Ino dan Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K**

**Genre : galau masuk ke genre apa? #malah nanya + Humor**

**"Warning : 00C, Gaje *mungkin, menyayat hati(?)."**

**-Ino POV-**

**-Flashback-**

` difb`

**Sakura BunganPINK sasuke**

Bagaikan tak ingin hidup, haruskah aku pergi

15 people like

0 coment

'Ada apa dengannya' batinku ketika melihat statusnya difb.

Dengan cepat aku meneleponnya, namun sayang tak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

Tak ambil pusing aku ambil kunci motorku, dan segera tancap gas ke apartemen Sakura.

Sebagai temannya aku sangat khawatir sekali, apalagi ia tak masuk sekolah tadi pagi.

**-End Flashback-**

'Lihatlah luka ini, yang sakitnya abadi,'

'yang terbalur hangatnya, bekas tubuhmu,'

'aku tak akan lupa dan tak akan terganti'

"Hhm... Itulah rentenan lagu yang sedari tadi aku dengar dari earphone milik Sakura yang tengah dikenakan olehnya," lirikku membatin sambil melirik sosok teman atau musuhku yang tengah asyik menatap jatuhnya air mata dari awan saat ini.

Tak tau dia sudah gila atau tidak, yang pasti dia sekarang bukan lagi dirinya.

Sakura yang kukenal orangnya ceria tidak seperti ini, Galau dan tak berdaya.

Huhf aku harap dia baik-baik saja, meskipun mana mungkin.

"Sakura chan, kau baik-baik saja," tanyaku sehabis diam mematung memandanginya.

"..." tak ada balasan dari Sakura.

Aku baru ingat, diakan sedang menggunakan earphone, terlebih volumenya keras sampai-sampai terdengar sedikit olehku yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

Kuberjalan mendekatinya, mencoba berusaha untuk sekedar menghibur, meskipun SEDIKIT.

Kucolek punggungnya,

Sekali, ia tak menggubris.

Kedua kali, ia malah membalas dengan senyuman simpul.

Ketiga kali, dia malah berbisik 'Aku sedang tak mau diajak bercanda' dengan suara pelan dan bimbang.

'KYAA SASUKE AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT TEMANKU SEPERTI INI' batinku membara membabi buta kepada Sasuke yang notabenenya pacar Sakura.

Sudah akan kupastikan Sasuke bonyok hari ini, karena telah membuat Sakura seperti tak bernyawa lagi. HEH... AWAS KAU SASUKE !.

Sekarang aku beranjak duduk disebelahnya, mengingat usahaku yang gagal tadi.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja," tanyaku *lagi* padanya.

Untungnya jarakku dekat, jadinya Sakura bisa tau ucapanku padanya.

"..." Sakura hanya senyum kembali.

'AKU BUTUH JAWABAN SAKURA, BUKAN SENYUMANMU' Batinku naik darah, karena hari ini Sakura sangat sering melepar senyumanya dari pada menjawab pertayaanku.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura melepaskan earphonenya dan segera memelukku.

Sakura menangis ketika memelukku, lebih dari badai mungkin tangisannya.

"Ino... Maafkan aku~, aku bohong padamu, wueee~" ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"Maksudmu, bohong apa," tanyaku agak bingung.

"Sebetulnya aku ada masalah," jawabnya sambil tetap menangis, malah lebih parah.

"Apa ini karena Sasuke," aku kembali bertanya karena semakin khawatir.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, hanya gelengan yang ia lakukan.

"Benar, jangan berbohong Sakura. Jika benar Sasuke yang melakukannya, aku, Tenten, dan Hinata siap menghajarnya," tuturku memberi penjelasan pada Sakura.

"Bukaan~ wuee~," balas Sakura tetap menangis.

"Jelaskan padaku Sakura," pintaku yang sudah bingung mencari penyebab galaunya Sakura.

"Janji kau takkan marah," ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukan dan mengusah air matanya.

"Hhm... Ia, emang kenapa," jawabku sambil berpikir ini apakah ada hubungannya dengan Sai, pacarku.

"Kemarin *menarik nafas*, aku pergi jalan-jalan ke mall, eh gak sengaja *kembali terisak*, aku wueee Ino~" jelas Sakura diiringi gaya hingga akhirnya menumpahkan tangisannya kembali.

"Kya, jangan menangis kembali Sakura~," ujarku berusaha menenangkannya kembali.

"Aku hhehm melihat poster Siwon Super Junior~, waktu aku mau beli, malah kehabisan. Wueeeeehhh~" tangis Sakura menjadi.

'BLEG' berasa terkena belati, aku langsung memasang wajah masam seperti buah yang jatuh ketanah.

"Ino... Ino... Ino ? Kenapa," tanyanya menyadari lamunanku.

"..." tak ada jawaban dariku, karena aku sedang berusaha menenangkan amarahku.

"Jangan ikutan galau Ino chaan~" tuturnya malah bikinku eneg.

Hanya senyum yang kutunjukkan.

*tarik nafas*

"APAKAH KAU SADAR SAKURA ! HANYA GARA-GARA POSTER KAU GALAU, SAMPAI MENGUCAPKAN KALIMAT KEMATIAN DI'FB-MU... KUKIRA KAU AKAN BUNUH DIRI," amukku membabi buta, bahkan lebih.

Dengan hormat aku jalan menjahui Sakura.

**-END-**

***gak banyak omong, TOLONG REVIEW !**

**Mampir ke fict ane yang lainnya juga ya#promosi XD**


End file.
